dnades infurno
by 300 miles west of hell
Summary: lell is a cold place where idiots go located 300 miles west of hell
1. prolog: toly phish birch u fruckin norom

prolog: "toly phish birch u fruckin norom"

(**AN: ok so me n snpir worte dis chaptah together so it cud b rly god i hop u lik it)**

in teh bigeng ter was a god an hiers creeted world an lell. btw birch if you didnt know lell is pretty damn far from hell

"TOLY PHISH!" snpir yeled as he loked at teh lell. it wes relyl cold.

"wot u fruckin yellin butt you norom?" dnade screemed in a fuck british akent

"wut idk maybe somthign com lok!"

dnade spirntd ovar to snpir and saw a HUG VOLLEYCANO! it was spitting out volleyballs made out of lava! "TOLY PHISH SNPIR WAT DA FRUCK IS DAT!?" dndae waivd her arms in the air den started to do da makaranea.

snpir leled.

"waddafruck is so funi snpir a lavaball just landed on your hair. cept it froze bc dis is lell u no" dnade laughed at snpir's stopoditi

"wut no it didn i fel the sam is i did befor- o it forze ok." snrpi sid.

"ok lets go steel some peepel from hevn birch!" dnade smiled excitidely as she suddenly grew wings n so did snpir and dey flew up to heavin!


	2. checkter won: dog

checkter 1: "dog's tanning salawn"

they flew into heavin aDn dog was chillin out in a tanin salon and phish liek dat so dey decided to telk to hem. dhey wen up ti em an hi seyd "wat du u wont?!" and dey wer lik

"nottin we jus wan com up er an saiw u der." dnade sied an smierkd.

"k well ima jus go say ih to satin cuz u no were like budz nao birches" dog sed and flew down to da underwerld.

dnade n snpir snuck down to hell to spy on dog and he walked over to satin and he wuz kisin hem

"OGM SNPIR SOG FOREVER!"

"ogm we shud cal dem soggy muehjeje" **(A/N muehjeje is prounced mweh-jeh-jeh) **snpir exclammed hoppily

so dey wakled ovar somwere an den a tree fel adn satin and dog cam aftre dem. "we goda run dnade" snpr sed anigrly. dey runed an went reel fats an treid to get awey from tehm.

"O FRUCK SNPIR WE GOTTA GO THROUGH THE MATRIX" dnade cride.

"YE WE DO HAV TO OGM" snpr yeelead. den dog cauhgt dem and he bit snpir. "OW BIRCH WAT U DOIN!"

sudinley snpir started to turn into a geint spidre wit hudnreds of lags.


	3. chickter too: spidre feeding

chickter 2: "spidre feeding"

**an: ok attn: h8rz just get da fruck out bc we dont need your phish, birches!**

sudnlie snpir grabbed dnade and they teleported to the hooman world where snpir started eating human children at a playground. "NO SNPIR STOP! YOU CANT DO TIS!"

den snpir stahped and dey teleported back to lell where tis guy was sitting on dnade's thrown. "HO DA LELL R U BIRCH?"

"my name is spiderpig" he sied "and i'm the king"

"NO U RNT U FRUCKIN NOROM" dnade sed adn she grebbed him by the thoart.

he quikly doged. "ha you cant hurt me" he sed.

dnade gesped.


	4. chipter tree: dat big fite seen

chipter tree: "dat big fite seen"

"OH NO U DI'NT!" dnade screemed in a blak gurl voic as she punched spiderpig in the face.

spiderpig almost kicked dnade but since she wuz a girl he cudnt so dnade kept beetin him up and phish like dat.

den spiderpig surrenderd, an sad "don't hit me and you can be queen"

so dnade sed "ok" and quit. den shee sat awn her thown.

bet den tey remberd taht snpir wsa a spidr an he wes hungary now. "geve fud pls"

"no i just change u back to hooman k snpir" dnade sed usin her majikal powars to mak him a humin again!

"wow dnade you're a cool gal i think i'll join the good side now" spiderpig smild.


	5. choptar pour: altar eggo

choptar pour: "altar eggo"

suddeny spiderpig disapperad adn then he wuz back but in a kewl caip and stof liek dat. "I AM GIPREDIPS! **(a/n prunonsed gih-pree-dips) **I USED TO BEE EBIL BUT I LOBE YOU GUYS NWO R WE COL?" gipredips sed ebily.

"ya we r az kol az a cookombr" dnade gigld.

den it all wuz dun an evrbodi wsa frends agiaen. buet dne smboedy sid "aha u fruckin die now birches"

an daned sed "no u fruckin norom we dotn di"

butt ha seed "ya u do"

an sheeh seid "nuh uh"

adn hi sad "ya huh"

den seh sed "ur gong to lell"

buet he sed "im alredy thar!"

dnade gsaepd! she wahs whoreified!


	6. cheptar fiiv: madppefokr tibhc

teh misstreeyous figor was none ohtar tehn fatslane! **(a/n ploot twest ftw!) **quikly dnade told snpir to run foar his liaf. snpir obayid adn ran as fats as hsi legz cold cary him two teh owtr werld, aka ERTH! he lnaded en a movi theetar n dey wer showin hary potar numba eite n snpir decidid too wait foar dnade thear.

dnade quiklie ran off wit gipredips to errth n faund snpir sittin in teh audianc of the thetre "datmadppefokr tibhc got awaie but were saif 4 now guise."

"ok das godd but hao r we guna get wey frum dis gui?"

suddenly, anothr purson showd up wits sword. it wos satin! he quikly swoog hs swadd at snpir! "SNPIR WOTCH AUT!" dnade yelled frantikaly

"muehjejejeje! i haz founde u an naw i wil kile u!'

"satin y do u wana kil snpir?" gipredips axed.

"becoz he saw me n dog makin out"

evry1 laffed at dis bc it was fony


End file.
